Midnight
by Valkarie
Summary: Ratings will change in later chapters. My take between Jin and Gon's mother. This is the same story that was posted, but i took it off and edited some more...just some wording mistakes and blah...anywayz...please R


***~Midnight~***

**By: Myst**

**Disclaimer**….. I do not own Hunter X Hunter!…. I wish I did though……  sigh… Killua is just so kawaii.. but too bad he doesn't show up anywhere here…

Btw…if there are any mistakes in this fic, please point it out, and I would be more than happy to correct it …thankz…and most of all please RXR…btw..this is the 3rd version of the rewrite…. I  seriously need a BETA….anyone?

"Congratulations, Jin Freecss, you have passed the Hunter's test, and you are now officially a member of the Hunter association, here is your Hunter card, and if you have further questions please either look through the guide book, or contact us through our hunter website." 

As soon as the man in the black suit finished his sentence, handed Jin his Hunter Card, he disappeared. 

"Um…hunters aren't exactly that hard to get…wonder why how barely any one passes," he thought to himself as he tucked his Hunter card into his back pocket, and found his way out to the streets. Stretching, the thought "So what should I do now?" occurred to him, still pondering…Jin walked over towards his motorcycle, crossed onto his seat and drove into the horizon. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Shit! Why does this piece of junk have to break down in the middle of this stupid dessert, and during the middle of the night, why can't it break down like somewhere else? Like 30 more miles down the road?" Jin pouted childishly. After struggling with over heated engine, Jin acquiesced to his motorcycle's wishes and started a campfire.   

With a quick meal composed of dried meat and water, the young hunter snuggled against his motorcycle, and promptly fell asleep.  Deep into the night, when the frosty moon hung glistening in the pitch-black sky, rustling footsteps were heard nearby. 

"Argh, and I can't even have a decent night sleep". Woken by the slight noise, Jin kept his eyes closed, and focused on the unwelcome intruders, "two people, one male, one female," Jin concluded to himself mentally as he quickly calculated how to finished these intruders in the shortest time length possible so that he can go back into his deep slumber.  

After formulating his plan, Jin kept still and pretended to be asleep as the innocuous intruders slowly crept closer.  Not long Jin could pick up pieces of their conversation. 

"Shhhh, be careful we don't want to wake him up" whispered a low voice.

"Yes, Yes, Yes, I know, and the next think you are going to tell me to watch where I'm stepping" the other person with a sweet voice hastily replied, still keeping her voice low.

"Shut up! I'll go to his knapsack, and you walk around and put a knife through his throat"

"What? You said there was no killing tonight" 

"Well I lied okay?"

"No it is not okay, I don't see a reason to kill an innocent person, if we can take his stuff without his knowledge" argued the female voice.

"Hehe" Jin mentally chuckled; this is quite a cute girl. In a second I shouldn't be that harsh on her, I guess…um..who knows? She might be interesting. 

"I shouldn't have brought you with me you little brat" complained the older baritone voice as he cautiously made his way near Jin knapsack sitting not that far away from Jin.  "Hurry up you brat, I'll grab the stuff and you plunge the knife."

"But…But… that is not right" the younger voice stuttered. 

"Of course that isn't right" Jin happily chipped in the conversation. Although his tone was cheerful, but his eyes gave off a deadly ice-cold glare at the two intruders who now stood within 5 meters of his view. 

"Shit, now look what you have done," the male suddenly made a 180-degree turn, and raced toward where he parked his vehicle.  

"Wait…Wait for me!" the younger voice chased after him.

"Tsk, Tsk, tsk, not so fast young lady" Jin tutted, and in a second, he appeared behind the young girl, and pulled a knife threateningly on the young girl's throat. "Move one bit, and this little blade with sink into your soft skin, thus I suggest you don't move."  Jin said in a silkly tone.  Slowly he pulled his knife away, and was just about to step back when the girl who was facing him backwards turned around and aimed a kicked right in the lower region of his waist. 

"Whoa girl, this is how you repay me when I let you go?" Jin teased slightly as he leaned back and avoided the blow from the front. 

"What kind of person are you? First threaten me, and then let me go? AND I'm suppose to thank you? In your dreams" spitted the young girl.

Now that the girl was standing facing him near the dimly lit fire, Jin could see her more clearly.  Her silk black hair gently waving in the midnight breeze, a slender figure wrapped in black clothing, a heart shaped face, and her tantalizing midnight black eyes glittering in the dark.  

"I am the person that you will follow and serve until your last breath" he replied. 

Makes Jin sound so chauvinistic…. Oh wellz….we'll see what happens next, and to the person that reviewed a LONG time ago….sowwie!!!! 


End file.
